Coatings having textured particles that are applied with a roll coater experience increased viscosity over time in the container or tote holding the coating composition as the coating is applied to a substrate. The viscosity build-up in the tote holding the coating results in limited production time. The viscosity build-up in the tote also results in scrap coating because the high viscosity of the coating in the tote becomes unusable with a roll coater. Such drawbacks of roll coated sheet products can be intensified when texture is required in the products.
In practice, to achieve a textured or rough coating, particles having a larger particle diameter than the applied coating thickness are added to the coating. One of the drawbacks to using this method is that a portion of the larger texture particles do not pass through the nip for the roller coater and are filtered out which increases the percentage of particles in the remaining coating circulating in the tote. This increase in percentage of particles in the circulating coating causes the increase in viscosity in the circulating coating in tote.
An energy curable coating composition having textured particles, a product having an energy curable coating composition, and a continuous process for applying the energy curable coating composition to a substrate using a roller coater that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks is desirable in the art.